


赴死

by inverse_p



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 啰嗦, 很难算是标签里的角色但又确实是
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverse_p/pseuds/inverse_p
Summary: 概要：我们做正确之事。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	赴死

**Author's Note:**

> （绿洲的主人）爱梅特赛尔克/旅行者（光之战士）
> 
> OOC，偏离角色形象。真的很换头，不适合任何对人物形象有具体要求的读者。  
> 看完就会觉得白看了，至少不要骂我…  
> 为光之战士（旅行者）设置了家人背景板。  
> 一点点克。一点点炼（？）死亡的描写，及其美化描写。  
> 陈酿翻译腔，要多菜有多菜。  
> 全文3w，别的没有，就是废话很多。

如其他所有沙漠旅行者一样，一队疲惫而缺水的商队抵达了绿洲。  
他们绕着湖泊扎营，给牲口汲水，不久就振作了精神，张结帐篷和帘幕，摆起商铺，如果有别的旅客或商队路过，这就算是一个小集市了。  
——其中，这家旅行者是商队中可有可无的人，虽说称其为“一家”，但详细说来，不过是一个死了丈夫的女人带着两个孩子，她丈夫还活着的时候他们也受人尊敬过，虽然现在落魄，但仔细观察他们的言行，仍能瞧出点尊贵气度的端倪——换言之，虽然他们只吊在商队尾巴上，像一窝淋了雨的鹌鹑，但总矜持着不肯与商队里的其他人说话。  
寡妇的儿子才不到十岁，女儿则六岁出头。也许家庭还富足时有人夸奖过他俩的相貌，现在他们面黄肌瘦，整日套着从别人那讨来的旧衣服，无论他们遗传自父亲的透亮眼睛再怎么好看，也没人再有功夫恭维了。  
商队一礼拜前就在这片绿洲住下，这家人就在集市做占卜的生意，销售羽毛织的网、劣质香薰和有颜色的玻璃珠，礼拜日他们收拾帐篷、准备离开。最后一天晚上，母亲拿一条旧裙子换了一块动物油脂，难得做了一大碗烩饭，就着凉水吃。行商的女儿胃口很好，额外吃了两个快烂的酸枣，做儿子的却罕见的没胃口。他今天在商队的护卫那混了一下午，此时匆匆塞了点进嘴里，撂下勺子，还不等母亲叫，就又跑得没影。  
在寡妇彻底失去耐心前，她的儿子带着闪闪发亮的眼睛回来了，他洋洋得意地告诉母亲他如何爬到旗杆顶上拆下风向标，赢得了两个金币。他妈妈收下他赚得的钱，也就提不起兴趣再责备他。  
之后他们花了点时间拆下帐篷，把架子和盖布搬到板车里，做母亲的教女儿打毛线，做儿子的就躺在行李上，裹着旧围巾昏昏欲睡——一般而言，等他再睁眼，往往都是早晨了。  
但今天似乎不同。他把围巾的吊穗卷到手指上时，这么想到，今天一切都似乎不同，但仔细追究是何处不同时，又难以从寻常的事物中找出不寻常来，他后脑有声音警告他，但睡觉时小孩总是用不着担心别的事的，直到他真的入睡了，他也没搞明白究竟该小心什么。  
——直到他遗忘所有谨慎的预感，在篷车里醒来了。  
当他眨着眼从睡梦的朦胧帷幕后清醒过来时，正逢红色的卫星从东方的地平线升起，缓慢行进到露出半张脸的炎天座。月亮——白色的卫星则正悬在当空，今天是满月，它散发出前所未有的亮而清澈的白光。  
这白光透过车篷的围布照进昏暗的室内，他仍然蜷在装旧亚麻的袋子上，攥着围巾的吊穗。他能听见远远的有泉水的声音，水捋过礁石，发出细碎清脆的浪声。月亮很明亮，因此板车里也很亮。他的母亲平躺在他旁边，妹妹缩在她颈窝旁，她俩都紧闭着眼睛，没有打鼾或梦呓，只是一动不动地躺着。  
他躺在原地，翻过身，让脸朝着围布的破洞。透过那个缝隙，他能看到远处黑灰的乔木朦胧的影子，以及圆而亮的一轮月亮。他翻了回去，他的家人仍然一动不动，他们平静的呼吸声很罕见地没有让他犯困。他又趴着躺了一会儿，仍然没有睡意来找他。  
他盯着挂了蜘蛛网的车棚顶再躺了一阵，终于打定主意随便找点乐子——他等不下去了，他一向不太乐意什么也不做。于是他慢慢坐了起来，摸索着把刚刚当作毯子用的围巾裹在身上，跨过母亲的脚，大致估摸着高度，从板车上跳下来。他小心地掩好帘子，没让月光照进车棚里。  
靠近湖面的礁石长着苔藓，踩上去有毛绒的触感。没了破帘子的遮蔽，泉水的轻盈的涌动和浪细碎、有节奏的打击声更明显了，如果闭上眼睛，湖就变成夜幕里唯一的歌唱者，他白天的时候还没察觉，但此刻，即便说不出所以然来，他无端感觉到了这远处的一捧水无限的吸引力。他站在圆石上想了想，跳到沙地上，打算到湖边看看。  
白色的月光让他感觉愉快，远处的树丛都被镀上浅色的镶边，因此不及平常夜晚一半可怖。他认出一丛茂盛的艾草，就揪了一大捧揣在上衣里。卷着这些草药，做好一路走一路撒的准备，他站直身子，踢着石子，随便哼着什么歌朝远处的湖走去。  
他白天听其他商人谈起这片水潭，他们叫它“长钉子”，大概是因为深不见底，在众多绿洲中，这种极深的湖也格外罕见，就像一根打进沙土中的楔子，或钉桩的长钉。据说每年都有商队的人在湖边失踪，有教徒说湖里寄居着怪物，另一个旅行者则反驳说这里供奉着神。他妈妈不知信了哪种说法，不许他离开商队的营地一步。不过今天下午他刚爬到旗杆顶端，转头便看见那谭笼罩在日光下粼粼烁烁的幽深青色，立刻就下决心要找机会去湖边看看。  
果不其然，他的衣服里一根艾草都不剩时，他正巧爬上湖源头的泉石。这让他重新空出两只手来，还没来得及拨开周围的芦苇，他就呆住了。  
——他听见芦苇后有叹息的声音。  
行商的儿子左思右想，仍犹豫地拨开了面前的遮挡物。  
如他所料，湖源头也有一潭小水面，泉石在极深的、看不到底的地方创造着新的水，有气泡和石壁浮动的藻类为此佐证，而即便是如此一个大湖的泉石也未让泉眼的小湖面显出喷涌来——一切都暗沉在被月光衬得平静安宁的水面下，这让源头的这潭水也显得可怖起来。  
——而一个人、一个少年正躺在水潭中央。他穿着一身黑袍子，有一头显眼的白发，此刻正一手搭在额头上，那身黑色袍子漂浮在水面，竟然没因为被濡湿反射出月光的银色来。  
那个人自然而放松地仰躺在水面上，不像躺在可以吞噬生命的深渊上，更像躺在枕席间。他又叹了口气，侧过头，抬着眼睛看向来者。  
对未知下意识的警惕让行商的儿子小退了半步，但天性里的杂质让他很快犹豫起来，他想起湖里的少年的叹气，又上前一步，站到泉眼旁的石块边缘，问：“你还好吧？”  
对方仍侧着头，但把手从额头上放下来了，此刻他注意到，对方有一双格外显眼的浅色眼睛，此刻正在黑夜中发着微光：“我？我当然很好。你又为什么替我忧虑这些？”  
他愣了一下，才带着点掩饰意味地说：“呃，出于好意？不管怎么样，那太好了。是这样，我要去湖边，回见。”  
在他溜走前，湖里的少年叫住他说：“等一下。”  
他不得不在原地站住了。湖里的少年轻松地在水面上撑起上半身，以一种优雅而迅捷的姿态站了起来，此时他挑起眉毛和来客对视，行商的儿子才发现他虽然看起来和自己差不多一个年龄，却约莫比他高半头。他的黑色的外袍垂下来，月光照在他额头上，让他本来就发白的脸和头发像是发亮一样。他正叉着手站着，从黑袍子袖口里露出一双洁白的手。那件黑袍仍沥沥地滴水，看起来既不是麻，也不是绸。  
男孩从上到下地打量他，露出一点似乎是悲哀的神色来，在他犹豫着不知该不该上前时，男孩长长地叹气，摇着头说：“真可怜……”  
他很惊奇——他没满十岁，还不太懂可怜是什么意思。他妈妈只有在监察城墙的官吏扣下他们的篷车时，会拉着他跪在对方脚下、指示他冲官吏说“可怜可怜我们”。他看着这个似乎只大他一点的孩子，拿不准要不要向他下跪。  
在他下决定前，那个男孩就走过来了——他轻巧地在水面上走动，最终跨到行商的儿子所在的石块上。  
湖边的少年在他面前站住，叉着手打量他，问：“你怎么到这来了？”  
他愣了一下：“我该到哪？”  
对方说：“总不该到这来。”这家伙那双浅色的眼睛在月光下闪闪发光，像一晨曦的金星一样。  
“不该到哪？”他挠挠头，努力装出大人的腔调来，“你看，我是那边商队的人，要到湖那去。“  
湖边的少年仍然叉着手，上下打量他：“你到湖那去做什么？”  
他说：“打水漂。”  
“什么？”对方噎了一下，又问，“那有什么意思？”  
“当然有意思！”他不满地辩解道，“我赌你一个都打不出来，我见过有人能让卵石飞到江对岸的，有人拿叶子打，飞得像箭一样快——”  
“小孩才玩这种游戏。”那人老气横秋地说。  
“你也看着不大。”他说，自然而然地拍了拍对方的胳膊，“不要紧，我保证教会你。”  
那男孩皱着脸，看起来下一刻就要拒绝他，但不知为何，转了一下眼睛，又转过脸看过来：“你不知道他们怎么说这湖吗？你不害怕？”  
这倒是。不过说来也怪，行商的儿子好像从没怕过什么，至少让他客观地评价，从旗杆上摔下来怎么也比一片说不清奥妙的水可怕多了。  
于是他说：“有什么可怕的？”  
“也许你踩进湖水里的下一刻，怪物就从头到脚把你吞进嘴里，先嚼碎你的手脚，吃你的内脏，等你痛够了，才嚼碎你的脑壳。”  
“真的吗？”他说，“既然这样，我们就别踩进去，打水漂又不需要踩到水里去。”  
“也许不需要踩进去呢？只要看到湖面你就中了诅咒，太阳出来之后就流干血死了。”  
“我已经看过了，如果真是这样，那更该去玩个够。”他说，渐渐有点不耐烦，“你害怕了？”  
湖边的少年冷笑了一声：“我？我有什么可害怕的，我就是这片湖的主人。”  
“呃……？这么说，里面确凿有怪物了？”  
“没有，但万一有呢？我是这的主人，也不代表我知道这的一切。我只说‘也许’了。”这家伙诡辩道，接着他轻蔑地瞥了一眼对方，“你和你看起来一样没有脑子，真的，你知道思考怎么拼吗？”  
“也就是说你害怕了。”行商的儿子毫不犹豫地回敬。  
“我没有。再怎么样，我也不会让光着脚的人踩到我的湖里去——打水漂或者无论别的什么。”湖边的少年说，“总之，行行好，省我一个麻烦，离我的湖远点。”  
行商的儿子很大声地啧了一声。  
——他用不着低头看也知道自己是什么样，一件掉了扣子、未缝领子的衬衣，用编织绳当腰带、打了补丁的短裤，卷着打补丁的旧围巾。脏兮兮的光脚踩在地上，长了一层厚茧，脚踝傍晚爬旗杆时被木刺划了个豁口，睡前新敷了草灰，在月光下显得像一层白灰色的污渍。  
——在他悻悻转身走开前，有危险的灵感划过他的后脑。当然，在实施前，没人知道一个灵感怎样才算是危险的，对孩子尤其如此，而对此刻的他来讲，这种灵光一闪和之前的任何灵感没有什么区别。  
于是，他抬头直视那双讨人厌的眼睛，嘲笑说：“这么看来，你和其他人没什么两样嘛。”  
那双眼睛沉默地看着他。  
行商的儿子耸耸肩：“当然了，我也没什么一定要去湖边的理由。”他顿了一下，若有所思地说，“不过，我比你更清楚我是什么人。”——这话对他而言太高深了，自己都不明白的话从口舌碰撞里吐出来，想来只能归咎于那危险的灵感吧。  
湖边的少年凝视着他。  
而他用尽了那点灵感，喉咙却仍盛着没耗尽的讽刺，他歪七扭八地行了个礼，不管不顾地说：“再见！珍惜你的湖当然是好事，多保持，小少爷。”  
在他转身、决心给这讨厌鬼留下一个潇洒的背影前，对方开口说：“——如果你无论如何都要去，也不是没有办法。”  
“……什么办法？”他说，“先说好了，我一个子也没有。”  
“用不着。”那男孩又转了转眼睛，闪闪发亮的眼睛像一对滚动的露珠，“但我有个条件。”  
“请讲。”  
“我可以让你玩个够，随你把多少石头叶子丢进我的湖里都行，但得先跟我一起去湖里一趟——潜个水，十分钟就结束了。我有东西要你看。”湖里的少年说，“……你不会怕水吧？”  
他不假思索地哼了一声：“怎么可能？我至少能憋十五分钟的气。”  
对方笑了笑，看起来只是扯了扯嘴角：“好极了。”那人转过身，“我带你去，在踩进我的湖里前至少把鞋穿上。”  
他俩拨开芦苇，从泉眼旁的石头阶梯爬下来，走到湖边，月色下正有一双靴子摆在礁石上，这显得有点古怪，但湖的主人径直走过去，冲他打手势，他不愿意这人嘲笑他胆小，于是装作满不在乎地跟了过去。  
出乎他的意料，湖的小主人把他按到礁石上坐下来，自己蹲下来，在他反应过来前，抓着他右脚脚踝、把靴筒里的袜子为他穿上，然后穿上短靴，甚至打算给他系上鞋带。那双白皙的手显然不适合、也从没干过这个，他利落地做完右脚的工作后，行商的儿子终于反应过来，光着一只脚从石头上跳了起来，差点因为踩到鞋带摔倒。  
湖的主人不耐烦地说：“坐好，给我节约点时间。”  
“我……可以自己来。”行商的儿子说，“不，还是让我自己来吧。”  
湖的主人说：“你会系吗？行了，别跟我客套，快坐下。”  
他犹豫了一会儿，还是在原来的位置坐下了。  
湖的主人继续他利落的工作，没一会儿就帮他穿好两只靴子，立刻站起身，也不对刚刚的事做任何表示，转身去解自己黑袍子的扣子。  
行商的儿子坐在原地看他，难得有点羞愧，在他左右为难的时候，对方已经解开了黑袍，把这件外套扔到礁石上，此刻对方转过来，他才发现对方穿着整洁的衬衣和短裤，以及和他脚上的靴子一模一样的鞋。  
湖的主人大概发觉了他迟疑和犹豫的表情，于是问：“怎么了？”  
“……好吧，”他嗫嚅道，“我说你和那些人没什么两样——现在我不这么觉得了。”  
“……没关系。我不了解你是什么人，你也不会了解我的。归根结底，这是我们第一次见面，什么人都是这样的。”对方说，“如果你准备好了，我们现在就去湖里。”  
“差不多吧。”他说，有点忸怩地说，“如果……我是说，你乐意的话，我们算半个朋友吗？”  
湖的主人又笑了笑，但仍然像是只扯了扯嘴角，他的声音听起来和划过冰面的石块一样：“这可太荣幸了，我有什么不乐意的？把我算一整个的朋友吧。”  
于是他们——这对新朋友肩并肩走向湖中。  
湖先有一段浅岸，开始还只在靴筒下，走了不一会儿，水就浸湿了他的新朋友送给他的鞋袜，随着湖水涟漪涌上和退去，让这些珍贵的礼物黏在他小腿上。他不适地活动了一下脚踝，想蹲下去扯开鞋带，但他的新朋友拿他那双瘦而有力的手紧紧地抓住了他的手肘，强迫他站直身体。  
从未受过这种折磨的穷人的孩子十分委屈，冲他的朋友耳语：“这实在太难受了，我一定要穿着它们吗？”  
“那么，你想现在就把裤腿也弄湿吗？”他的新朋友说，“忍一忍，马上就结束了。”  
——他的新朋友看起来很想直接拉着他往前走，但总归没这么做，他们在原地停了一阵，他瘦高的朋友松开他的手肘，转而把那只洁白的手向他张开，示意他们可以拉着手继续走。他暗想，这是朋友该做的事，平等的朋友。于是他在衬衣的前胸擦了擦手指，去拉那只手。  
他的朋友一碰到他，就立刻像刚刚抓住他的手肘时一样攥紧他的手指，他指挥他灵活、洁白的手指钻进另一个孩子更短、更笨拙的、沾着土灰的手指之间，紧紧地扣着另一只手的指节。  
他迟钝的矮个子朋友则颇开心地晃了晃他俩紧紧系在一起的手，这短视的愉快意味着他们可以继续向前了，于是他轻轻扯了扯手的绳结，让他们再次向湖心迈步。  
——不一会儿，水就浸湿了他俩的裤子，以及扎在腰带里的衬衣，行商的儿子更矮点，水已经偶尔没过他的肚脐。他的手已经开始发冷，但那只仍紧紧扣着他的手还是寻常的温度。大概是感觉到他偶尔打寒战，他的新朋友用他空余的手（不知为何也维持着温暖）抚摸他的额头，把他另一只手扯过去，尽力为他取暖，又鼓励他说：“就快到了。”  
他又打了个寒战，忍不住提议：“我们干脆游过去吧。”  
他的新朋友想了想，摇摇头：“那样我得松开你，我不能松开你。”  
“为什么？”  
“你不认得路。”湖边的少年搓了搓他俩握在一起的手，“我保证，马上就到了。”  
——事实也确实如此，水下的土地陡峭起来，不过数十米，水就没过了他们的领口。  
行商的儿子终于感到不安了，他有点茫然地说：“无论怎样，接下来必须要游了。”他顿了顿，又期期艾艾地问，“我们不用往前走了吧？”  
他的朋友模棱两可地说： “马上就到了。”  
“我们必须去看吗？我……我不太想去了。”  
新朋友转过脸看他：“可是我们已经走了这么远，打湿了衣服，什么也没看到就要回去吗？”他的神情露出点轻蔑来，“你害怕了？”  
“不，没什么可怕的。”他飞快地反驳，但又迟疑了，“……好吧，如果你无论如何都要去的话……”  
他的新朋友转过去看着水潭中的一处，顿了一下，用一种古怪的语气说：“那么你憋一口气，我们潜下去。”  
他不安地看了看朋友坚决的脸，过了一阵，下了决心，深吸了一口气。  
比他善水得多的朋友用力抓着他的左手，等他们俩都彻底浸在水里、双脚离开礁石，又伸手抓住他右手的手腕，他闭着眼睛，任由他的朋友把他带往湖深处。  
水压在增加，他仍闭着眼睛，他想，他的朋友如此珍视他的湖，他要他看到的景象是什么？  
黑暗中，他感觉自己的朋友捏了捏他的手指，于是他小心地睁开了眼睛。  
——他睁大了眼睛。  
有比水天座更灿烂的星星、闪烁的光点遍布在湖底，他开始以为是浮游的生物发出的磷光，但随着他们继续下潜，这光芒显得耀眼而整齐，简直如同织物的孔隙一样。他们潜得更深，崎岖、嶙峋但整齐划一的礁石的黑影也显现出来，而这光点更闪耀了，他赞叹地想，聚集的星辰也不会如此规整、如此闪耀——又或者，这干脆是一座城市，久远的灯火在缝隙中亮起来了，这是怎样一座城？还是湖中的海市蜃楼？  
他屏住呼吸，惊叹地看着这座湖中雕塑，等他察觉到他的新朋友正慢慢松开他的手，有别的东西从他身后的黑暗里——像捕猎的蛇一样，迅捷地握住了他的脚踝。  
海市蜃楼一样斑斓的景象泡沫一样消失了，行商的儿子——阴影的猎物悚然发觉自己不过是潜入了漆黑湖水、这“无底的长钉”的深处，哪还有什么城市的影像？他一边试图踢开缠住脚踝的东西，一边惊慌失措地寻找自己湖边的少年的身影。  
在他徒劳地挣扎时，一抹白色闪过他眼前——他几乎是喜悦地伸手去抓那抹白色，那应当是他朋友洁白的、月亮一样的手。  
但无论他怎样绝望地追逐，那抹白色都飞鸟一样消失了。被他误以为是湖边少年的白衣的影子不过是他挣扎产生的气泡和一只惊慌逃窜的湖鱼，它一甩尾巴，那抹被月光照亮的鳞光就消失在视野里——他多希望自己也能像那只湖鱼啊！人的身体不适合潜水，他挥动双臂、拼命蹬腿，但周围没有半个能抓握的地方，这只是徒劳无功的挣扎。阴影越升越高——他被越拉越往深处去了。  
水里的东西紧紧地抓着他的腿，他的膝盖都已经陷入阴影的控制中，胸口也已经发酸，脚踝上的伤口却莫名失去了刺痛感，连布料的触觉都感受不到了。一切挣扎只为阴影创造了更有利的态势，在他盲目而绝望地俯身试图揪开膝盖上缠绕的虚幻的束缚时，它顺势卷住了他的手腕。  
阴影一如湖边的少年一样扯他的手腕，它一碰到他的皮肤，就立刻让他失去了那块皮肤的触觉。他用尽全身力气试图把木杆一样的胳膊从那东西的控制下扯出来，但腿脚又不能提供支持，反而被拉扯得弓起背了。  
一切都结束了，他茫然地想，但是为什么？他的朋友——那个白衣服的朋友，浅色虹膜的少年……为什么？难道一切只是月亮的阴影，或干脆一个幻影？这是梦吗？只要我闭上眼睛就能醒来吗？  
——就在这时，面对死亡将至时难以抑制的悲伤中，他听见母亲喊他的名字。  
她该生气了！他情不自禁地想，他的妈妈准会拿笤帚揍他，妹妹还没学会幸灾乐祸，只要他挨了揍，就在旁边大哭。她总哭。他给她带了糖，藏在篷车的盖板下，用锡纸包着，喂给她时，她就含着一包眼泪看他——他妈妈打开一个小铁盒，喂给他俩一人一颗糖，说这是爸爸买给他们的，他们还有火炉的时候，她坐在躺椅上给他俩读书，她拿那双不像他俩的浅色眼睛看他，摸他的脸颊和脖子，他听见她平缓的呼吸声，他的额头贴着她的脖子——他们去他没去过的地方旅行，原野上开着他没见过的花，晴朗天空的蓝色渗进他的眼睛里，有人平和地和他讲话——她急切地叫他的名字，又叫第二遍。他想，她该生气了！她总生气，脸上挂着疲惫的神色，他不该惹她生气的。  
在无意识中他恰好猛地一挣，从水底的无论什么东西手里脱开了一只胳膊，那些紧紧抓着他膝盖和小腿的东西似乎被什么东西阻碍了，动作远没有刚刚坚定。这让他的垂死挣扎有机会稍微为他创造一些活动的空间。  
但这已经有点太晚了。他感觉胸口灼烧一样疼痛——他憋不住气了，水灌进他的呼吸道，这让他四肢发软，视野边缘缓慢地浸入黑暗中。现在他的肢体只有无意识的痉挛反应了，虽然他自己看不到，但在紧紧抓着他的人看来，他的瞳孔已经扩散，脸颊发紫，如果溺水的状况多持续一会儿，他很快将失去对绝大多数肌肉的控制，此刻的痉挛也将不复存在……总的来说，他必死无疑。  
濒死状态让他感到冷。他搞不清这席卷而上的究竟是冰凉的死气、话本里的冥河，又或者干脆只是夜里的水的温度。凉意顺着骨骼进入躯干，带来介于战栗和痉挛之间的反应。  
——在失去意识前，他恍然瞥见湖面上有飘荡的光点，像闪烁的暖色星光，他听见他的母亲的声音远远从别的地方传来，她听起来很平静，带着安抚的意味，在他耳边低语，他觉得她好像在说不要紧，又或者——  
“再等一等。”  
稍微过了一阵，在他看来，似乎只是片刻，又仿佛过了很久——无论如何，对自身存在的意识让他稍微苏醒了。  
他闭着眼睛，有暖光透过眼睑、让他的视野微微发红，他闻到混杂着骆驼和干草的味道，手指能摸到麻布有点粗糙的表面——原来如此，他躺在母亲的围巾里，那么，刚刚在湖里……他是在做梦吗？  
接着他感觉左肋传来痛感，但不怎么尖锐，那是一种隔膜的、温吞的疼痛。他挣扎着睁开眼睛。  
眼前首先映入的是妹妹肿起来的眼睛。  
——她总这样，做哥哥的想，爱哭，受不了委屈。  
他的妹妹先看见他苏醒，一边哭一边大叫着他的名字，要过来搂他的脖子。  
他妈妈闻声而来，推开自己的女儿，抓着躺在板车上的大儿子的衣领，狠狠地扇了他一耳光，但紧接着抱紧他，亲他被打得肿起来的脸和仍泛着潮湿的头发，她警告她的儿子不许再随意离开她，然后摸着儿子的脖子，凑到他胸前去听他的心跳，向他保证在水中大难不死的孩子是利姆莱因所爱的，之后的一个月里，她无论去哪都紧紧握着儿子的手臂——做母亲的总是这样，她们无限的爱似乎只发自生殖和血缘，即便她们年老力衰、无力维系自己的生活之后，也持续不断地爱自己的孩子。  
可惜，这位母亲的爱只存在于物质界很短的时间，不久之后，她和她的小女儿死于一场疫病，即便这样有根基的爱，也挥发在以太界的风里了。  
她的儿子却十分幸运地、甚至是奇迹般地从疫病里幸存了。  
他发了三天高烧，脸上起了疱疹，在大家都以为他活不下来的第四天夜里，恢复了健康。在他躺在床上呻吟时喂了他两口水的退役水手领养了他，但不到这孩子的十二岁生日，他就死于盗贼刀下。  
正如所有人的预料，以及他母亲和养父的愿望，游民的儿子健康地长大了，他很快抽条、长高，在长到成年人肩膀时就开始为商队巡逻，因为不害怕死而小有名气。如他的母亲所料，利姆莱因祝福他，让他能在水下呼吸。他成年之后就不再做商队的保镖，他的积蓄足够他自己去想去的地方了。有人议论他的童年，可怜他，他是个矫健的年轻人，来去如风，又健忘，如果应召女郎为他叹息，他就会坦言自己已经记不得母亲的脸了。  
——寿命有限之人的爱就是这么一回事，诗人们所歌唱的伟大，远不如一块石头上的字长久。  
但缺少了这点爱又怎样呢？行商的儿子巧妙地长大了，他本性里那些坚毅、固执、无畏的气质如他的长辈所料，让他成长成一个好管闲事的家伙。  
等他彻底攒够了钱、过腻了跟着商队跑的日子，就自己买了得心应手的武器，又挑了最贵的陆行鸟，自己旅行——他的朋友们也乐意接待这个年轻的旅行者，他不吝啬、不挑剔，又身手矫健、为人仗义，谁都会欢迎他的。  
他回到这片儿时待过的绿洲，已经不记得自己来过——他已经经过无数绿洲，这一个模糊的童年往事没让他对湖和它熟悉的传说生出恐惧来。他有住在沙漠的朋友，有相熟的商人请他做护卫，他就应下邀请，重新回到沙漠里。  
而当他从朋友的住处离开，就顺便跟着一队商队溜达，凑巧来到了这片绿洲。  
他和商队的人并未混熟，平日也没有交集，鉴于这队人装备精良、护卫充足，他甚至没有起递投名状的兴趣。因此，商队在绿洲边缘扎营的时候，他绕到绿洲的湖旁边，找了一处够高的山坡，牵着自己的那匹骆驼，准备到坡上过夜。  
旅行者放下行李，用红柳条支了个小帐篷。商队里和他相熟的一个行商的孩子帮他劈了柴火，因此缠着他要小费，他正不厌其烦地驱赶，那孩子忽然一愣，撒腿跑远了，旅行者此时听见有人问：  
“你怎么称呼？”  
“呃，路过的人？”他说，把骆驼的缰绳拴在半枯萎的小杨树树干上，侧头看向发问的人。  
问问题的人身材高大，穿着附近城邦常见的服饰，从衣摆的花纹判断，此人非富即贵。他继续向上看，发现那人一头白发，肤色苍白，有一双引人注目的浅色眼睛，那条裹在头上的黑色的围巾让他发白的脸显得更没什么血色了。  
“你……您呢？”旅行者想了想，还是从行囊里取出那袋蜂蜜酒，犹豫地问：“您还好吧？您脸色难看得很。”  
那人接过他的羊皮袋，不客气地打开闻了闻，头也不抬地回答道：“我是爱梅特塞尔克。”  
“爱……不好意思？”  
“……”爱梅特什么什么盖好了盖子，撇过头看他，“我是……算了，我是这片绿洲的主人。”  
“哦……”旅行者回头看了看自己的骆驼，“我需要交饮水税什么的吗？我没带什么值钱东西。”  
绿洲的主人严厉地打量了他一会儿：“不需要你的‘好东西’，‘路过的人’。这闻起来发酸的东西是你的？我收下了。”说完，他转过身，大概是要离开了。  
——就在此时，远处爆发出人群的惊呼。在绿洲的主人做出什么反应之前，年轻的旅行者两步跨到他身边，抓住了他的胳膊。  
绿洲的主人转过脸，不悦地斥责：“松开你的手。”  
旅行者依言松开了他，一只手去摸背后的弓，空出来的手模糊地打了个手势，眼睛仍看向远处声音传来的地方：“您稍等，先别走。”  
人群的惊呼转换为叫喊，有人大喊“狮子！狮子！”，尚且年轻的旅行者弯腰抽出靴筒里备用的箭，快速地为弓紧弦。他摸了一下外套的口袋——常插在里面的匕首不翼而飞了，旅行者想了想，回头问绿洲的主人：“您有多余的刀吗？”  
绿洲的主人绷着脸反问：“你去做什么？”  
旅行者又回头看了一眼远处的骚乱，回答：“去帮点小忙。”  
在对方回应前，他跃下了山坡。  
骚乱发生在绿洲的边缘，在他到达前，他就从高处瞥到那只狮子的样貌：它足有一人高，有一身金色的皮毛。商队的护卫包围着这闯入的凶兽，但没人敢上前：一个倒霉鬼正被它踩在脚下，那硕大的脑袋正挨着他的脖子，这人大概是商队的商人，有几个年轻的护卫忧心忡忡地拦着几个衣着华丽的女眷，其中一个少女（大概是他的女儿）正发出尖锐的、痛不欲生的哭泣声。  
旅行者从山坡上一路跑下来，快到时瞥见一辆马车，就跳到它的车顶上。那头狮子正谨慎地警惕着周围包围着它的护卫手里的长枪，趁那狮子贪婪的红眼睛转向这边，他从容地拉满弓，一箭射穿了狮子的右眼。  
这一箭一下掀起了狮子的脑袋，趁它猛地仰头，其中一个护卫把商人拽出了那家伙的爪下。  
旅行者从车顶跳下来，瞎了眼、丢了猎物的狮子正发出愤怒的吼声，商队护卫手忙脚乱地支起长枪，但仍被这皮毛刀枪不入的狮子冲倒在地。一个年轻护卫踉跄着后退，竟然摔在地上了。狮子立刻发现了这个豁口。  
——就在年轻护卫被那单眼的狮子变成下一个猎物前，有人一下窜到他面前。旅行者灵活地抽走护卫腰上的短剑，拧过手臂把这年轻人推到稍远的空地上。面对着狮子的利爪，他看起来竟然比一只鸽子更轻。这同样年轻的勇者矮身从狮子前爪下钻过去，像矫健的飞鸟一样、靠抓着狮子的鬃毛跳到它背上——这个致命漏洞让狮子立刻失去了左眼，这一刀狠狠地扎进它的眼窝里，它疯狂地挣扎、大吼、悲鸣，试图甩下背上的人，最后缓缓卧倒在地，彻底失去了生命。  
等它倒下来，刚刚的勇士才从狮子的鬃毛里钻出来。他拍拍衣摆，抽出那把没进狮子眼睛里的短剑。  
人群欢呼起来，人们自发地上前，簇拥着这位年轻的勇士。  
获救的商人的女儿终于拨开几个拦着她的护卫，她扑到年轻的旅行者背上，激动地想要亲吻旅行者的脸颊，周围的人善意地哄笑，年轻人轻轻隔开她，但俯下身子，亲吻这激动地落泪着的姑娘的手指尖。  
而绿洲的主人仍站在旅行者的骆驼旁，树荫覆盖在他身上，旅行者回头看向山坡的方向时，正碰见绿洲的主人低头看向他，他难得的好眼睛让他觉得他们对上了视线，绿洲的主人见他发现了自己，倒也不避讳，又定定地和他对视了片刻，转身从山坡上走开了。  
商队的护卫带着他丢下的弓过来了，他们多数是中年人，有一个带着自己的儿子，那正是刚刚被旅行者抽走短剑的年轻人，护卫们和他握手，而那个年轻人坚持要亲吻旅行者的手，因为他“想得到您这样的武艺和勇气”。他们勾肩搭背地聊天，年轻人的父亲把短剑送给他，又执意要他来分割狮子的尸体。  
这时获救的商人被他的妻女扶了过来，他拿那双戴着宝石戒指的手来握救了他的人的手，宣布这位勇士应当得到狮子金色的皮。  
年轻的旅行者则回答：“这是我的荣幸，先生。但我明天就得上路，没时间鞣制皮革，把它留给能善用它的人吧。”  
商人勉为其难地同意了。他们商定，由商人保管这张难得一见的兽皮，直到旅行者再见到商人为止。  
等商人志得意满地离开了，商队的护卫们重新围住了旅行者，他们仍然要分割狮子的肉，还得为商人剥下狮子的皮。他们的领头人过意不去，要求旅行者先割他应得的份。  
旅行者想了想，说：“我只拿走一顿晚饭的量就行。”他割下一块腹部的肉之后，忽然想起绿洲的主人的事，于是和护卫们商量，把他的报酬换成一块腿肉。  
旅行者不知道这里的主人的名字，也不知道他的住处，因此只得拎着那块血淋淋的狮子腿绕着湖找人。此时是夏季，湖边的芦苇却不知为何非常稀疏，零零散散的杨树被种在周围，还有些团状的红柳。湖闻起来有种很浅的藻类的味道。  
旅行者绕到湖的源泉处，一抬头就看见绿洲的主人站在礁石上，正拿那对浅色的眼珠居高临下地看着他。  
“下午好，先生， ”旅行者冲他打招呼，“我分得一块肉，来分您一部分。”  
绿洲的主人不理会他，转而从上到下看了他一遍，神色古怪地问：“你去对付那只狮子，竟然一点伤都没受？”  
“我稍微有点好运气。”他说，把手上的血甩到地上，又说道，“您是这的主人，我想该分您一块肉。”  
“我要这种东西做什么？”  
“做晚餐？”旅行者说，“您如果不嫌我手艺差，可以由我来做。理论上是该分您一份的。”  
“我没什么非得吃这玩意的理由吧。”  
“哦，”旅行者说，“好吧，我想。那我把它还给商队的——”  
他停住了。因为一只白色的、无鳞的鱼一样的手伸到了他鼻子底下。他一抬头，就看见绿洲的主人略有点嘲笑意味的笑容。  
这人举着手说：“你亲吻那女孩的手，怎么对东道主却如此吝啬？倒是多拿点诚意来说服人啊。”  
“好吧，当然，我很乐意。”年轻人耸耸肩，俯身执起绿洲的主人苍白、瘦长的右手，轻轻碰了碰对方的指节，他直起身， 冲这位地主笑了笑：“我是说，这是我的荣幸。”  
绿洲的主人挑了挑眉，有别的东西暗沉在他眼睛里。他说：“倒挺有礼貌。那么由你来带路吧，主厨。”  
旅行者从善如流。只不过在他转身前，他看见那只白色的手一晃、消失在对方的袖子里，上面隐约沾着他手上沾到的血污。  
——这让他心里一些角落有点不适，这不适如此轻微，以至于甚至没让他皱皱眉，也因此，他完全说不明白是为什么。  
他们一路绕回到旅行者扎营的山坡上，旅行者堆好篝火、汲水，收拾商队赠送的调料和盐，绿洲的主人就看着他忙乎，等旅行者终于想起来把背上的弓放下来，才开口问：  
“你会用弓？”  
旅行者清了清嗓子，说：“都会一点。”  
这位东道主不再作声了。  
——他的主厨也猜不出他是什么意思，因为一些别的理由，也不敢偷看对方的脸，只好埋着头准备晚餐。  
而等到旅行者四下寻找能使用的植物作为香料时，这位挑剔的食客对他选择的一种花朵意见颇大，蹙着眉说：“你该闻到这股臭味了吧？”  
旅行者用衣摆收集这些香料，头也不抬地回答：“它们煮熟后味道会改变。”  
他刻薄地说：“就算既然一朵是发臭的，就算集齐一打也不会让它们好闻。”  
旅行者不在乎他的评价，一方面，他熟悉这种香料，另一方面，他看到对方纤细而无茧的手，笃定自己比对方更有发言权：“我想你没做过饭吧。”  
绿洲的主人挑挑眉：“就算经验让你熟悉这玩意，用了点小手段让它们发出适合迟钝的鼻子的香味，难道其中就一点臭味都没有了吗？我可是很敏锐的。”  
旅行者奉劝道：“尝之前怎么会知道？不管怎么样，我‘迟钝的’舌头没有意见。”  
绿洲的主人不做声了。等旅行者为了清洗这些植物匆匆路过他旁边时，他再次跟上来，见到主厨把花瓣和花蕊不加区分地夹进肉掏出腿骨产生的空腔里，夸张地呻吟，抱怨道：“你在糟蹋我的肉。”  
旅行者懒得回答了，他继续切割肉筋和血管，心想：我的？刚刚他明明还说自己无论如何都不会要。  
等这条被处理得当的腿肉被裹好、架到篝火上，他们俩也没再说过一句话。出于礼貌，旅行者清了清嗓子，试探地说：  
“这确实是片漂亮的湖。”  
湖的主人漫不经心地说：“也算不上漂亮吧。只是拥有者善于维护。你觉得它哪有惊人之处？”  
“呃……我看到一些鹅卵石，我想，有人说过它们是泉的珍珠……这珍珠比真的要清洁，因为它们不出自扇贝里。”  
“——水是一种无形的东西，人们能轻易地赞赏无形之物的功绩，同样是磨损他人的东西，它又比扇贝的胃、人的牙齿高尚多少呢？”  
旅行者哑口无言，只好专心烤肉。他一度以为这位挑剔的食客已经离开了附近，但直到他结束工作，开始切分这份晚餐，重新环顾四周，才发现绿洲的主人仍抱着胳膊站在树荫下。  
这位食客非等到旅行者招呼他，才勉为其难地过来坐到篝火边。主厨烤热刚获得的短剑的刃，切断腿肉的肌腱，用清洗过的竹芋叶包裹，递给对方。  
——果不其然，那些花朵携带的一点怪味，随着烤制消失了，薄荷和胡椒掩盖了肉的腥味，旅行者自己尝了一点，能尝到这种花带来的一种奇妙的鲜味，但他尴尬地发现，努力闻的话，也能闻到一点之前未断生的花朵的臭味。  
出人意料地，绿洲的主人没对此发表任何反对意见，他像没闻到这种臭味一样，一言不发地揭开那层权当盘子用的竹芋叶，赤手抓取切成小块的肉。有红色的汁液沾到他的嘴角和手指上，有的则顺着指缝滴到地上。  
旅行者移开了视线。  
在吃完自己的份后，绿洲的主人主动向他的客人搭话，天色稍暗，坐在篝火旁让他们都放松了一些。旅行者告诉他，商队里的护卫说，这是一片能预言命运的灵湖，在湖边做的梦都会成为现实。绿洲的主人嗤之以鼻。  
“谁说得准呢？”他耸耸肩，手指远远划过他的水潭、一些正嬉闹着为骆驼饮水的仆从，落到旅行者的胸口，“一千年前这里是繁盛的王国、再一千年前是森林、一万年前是海湾，吃水很深的港口，海军的舰艇就在这里停泊。我的这眼泉只是刚挖出来的水罢了，没资格决定任何人的命运。”  
“悠久的历史也没法让什么东西变得灵验。”旅行者说，不太服气，“它也许是口年轻的泉，不妨碍它也是灵验的。”  
绿洲的主人点点头，又摇摇头：“这倒是对的，但我是这儿的主人，我知道它没什么灵验的。”  
年轻人叹气，表露出一点失望来：“好吧，您确实更有资格评价。”  
“人只是非得笃信点什么罢了，”绿洲的主人轻蔑地说，“要么是神，要么是命运——好让自己的失败没那么可耻。”  
“那有什么不好？至少信的人轻松多了。不过说真的，”旅行者悉悉索索地摸出一沓纸牌，冲绿洲的主人挥了挥，“要是有什么东西能看到命运走向，这种专业的诈骗工具还更有点可能。”  
他在自己膝盖上洗牌，把那叠卡纸摊开，示意对方来抽。  
绿洲的主人先看了一眼他，才伸手抽卡。他越过篝火堆，从扇状的卡堆里抽了一张。他翻过那张卡，上面画着两个斜放的冠冕，制作卡的人潦草地画了些衬布和散落的宝石，很难搞清那些附属物究竟是放射的光带还是墨点或污渍。  
“王冠二。”绿洲的主人念到，摩梭着卡起褶的边角。  
“哦！”旅行者说，“我想这是一张好牌……怎么说来着，王冠意味着……贵族，呃。我想这是‘能够掌握自己方向’的意思。”  
“……你不会是现编的吧。”  
旅行者说：“怎么可能？别看我这样，先生，我的母亲可是靠这个吃饭。您还得抽一张。”  
对方半信半疑地瞧了他一眼，问： “还要抽几张？”他把第二张卡抽出来，念到：“杖，领主。”  
“我想这也是好的寓意。”旅行者编道，“您将有坚定的意志、不移的决心……还得再抽三张。”  
“锁六。圣杯三，环一。”  
“哦，这么来看，您有一件后悔之事……和感情有关？您和未婚妻闹翻了不成？环一——您的财产还会增加，我想，大概能通过这个解决。”  
“……真的，我敢说，”绿洲的主人拉长腔调，“绝不是你嘴里这么回事。”  
“怎么？难道对您而言，命运算不上秘密？”  
“我没这么说。只是你讲这秘密的讲法实在拙劣得可以，我保证从这沙漠还是海港的时候起，就没有你这么糟糕的占卜家了。”  
“怎么可能？”旅行者转了转眼睛，“……来吧，您来做个示范。”  
绿洲的主人夸张地叹气：“这简单得很！”他坐到旅行者旁边，上臂挨着他的客人的肩膀，示意这位年轻人去看天上的星星。  
旅行者仰头，此时天已经全黑，白色的卫星不见踪影，那个红色的小个卫星则悬在杨树的枝桠间。炎天座——火之门的门闩正在当空，那颗红色的标志星闪闪发光。  
“按你们的时代的说法，这是一个典型的坏天象。”绿洲的主人指了指那颗小小的卫月，“卫月处于火之门的缝隙里，两者都很亮，其他星座黯淡，月亮不见踪影。但事情总会有转机，月亮行进到土天座的根须，这意味着我们会得到一个很隐蔽的机会——抓住这个机会，我们也许能改变这一局面。”  
旅行者顺着他的手指去找，月亮果然正露着一点点脸，遮住了土天座的两颗星星。  
“不过占星术是最难以服人的一种占卜，”刚刚自己就进行了占卜的人就事论事地说，“星星对所有在此刻抬头看天的人而言，都是同样的，每个人的命运怎么可能相同？只能辩护说占星术只用来解释大事——哼，所有人都认为自己的事是大事。”  
“可是……”  
“当然了，每个时代的星象解说也不同，把这些天上的光点连成一个整体，告诉人们它们各自对应的是哪些故事？彻底的胡扯。”他不屑地说，“在多数时代，人们都能最终运算出它们轨迹的规律——从而发现星球外的光点们的本质，即便如此也不妨碍有人相信这些手工图画能用作占卜，人不就是这样的东西吗？总以为永恒的东西会被短暂的事物改变……”  
“也许它们确实会。”旅行者宽容地说，“也许人们总结出些规律，比如每当星星的行为如何时，人都会做类似的事……也许其中确凿有些规律。”  
“哦，你这么说的话，我还真恰好知道一个这样的规律。”绿洲的主人笑了一声，说，“比如时代总会终结，繁荣总会消弭，世界和人一起结束——别看我这样，我亲眼看见过。”  
“……这是什么意思？”  
绿洲的主人又笑了一声，他侧过头和他旁边的客人对视，那双浅色的、月色的眼睛在篝火的映衬下，泛着一层暖橘色。  
他轻声说： “想听秘密吗？路过的人？”  
旅行者不知道自己有没有点头。  
绿洲的主人的手指擦过他的耳朵，靠过来，用气声说：“我是个永生者。”  
旅行者脸颊发烫，微微侧身躲过对方的手，但听见对方的话，反而放松了点，他学着这位永生者的样子，贴近对方、小声说：“我猜到了。”  
这个距离下，他只能看见那双发亮的浅色眼睛，他一眨不眨的看着它们，感觉到对方说话时的气流吹过他的鼻尖，永生者语气里带着笑意：“是吗？你是怎么猜到的？”  
旅行者看着那双眼睛，感觉笑意也浸透了他自己所有未出口的语句——他此时才恍然意识到自己欠缺一条善于读诗的舌头，年轻人禁不住想，该拿什么词赞美这双眼睛呢？他着迷地盯着这双等待着他的回答的眼睛，佯装严肃地回答：“您看，我稍微有点好运气。”  
那双眼睛稍微眯起来一点，让笑意满溢到眼角上了：“当然！当然，你一直运气很好。”  
——这是如何的一个回答？年轻的旅行者没设想过任意一种答案，但这个回答仍然出乎他的预料，一句俏皮话、一支轻松的曲子，怎能想到这出自一张苦大仇深的、刻薄的嘴？这对年轻人而言，近乎一个邀请。  
而就在他去抓绿洲的主人的衣领前，白发的永生者轻轻推了一下他的肩膀，让有点激动的年轻人和他回到正常社交距离。  
旅行者愣了一下，一下从刚刚醉酒一样的状态清醒过来。他稍微有点遗憾，不过事情往往就是这样，大概是那点好运气已经耗光了。他努力地把刚刚的事抛到脑后，耸耸肩，起身坐到对方对面。  
绿洲的主人却好像没打算把这件事放过，他拨了拨火堆，挑眉问：“怎么？还想要点别的奖励吗？‘路过的人’？”没等旅行者回话，他自顾自地用那种懒洋洋的口吻继续说：“我还是有点积蓄的，你大可管我要点别的弥补你的遗憾。”  
旅行者挠了挠耳朵：“我倒是无所谓……”他话说了个开头，忽然看见对方又挑高了眉毛，噎了一下，改口道，“好吧，是挺遗憾的……”他努力地思考了一番，想起下午被拿走的蜂蜜酒，于是说，“下午你拿走了一袋我的酒，把那个还给我吧。”  
“那东西竟然是酒？”绿洲的主人夸张地长叹，“你这辈子都喝的是这种东西，竟然还没有把舌头烧坏？”他站起来，示意旅行者跟上去，“来，让你尝尝真的酒。”  
他们启程往湖的另一端走，在一处被杨树长着眼睛的干包围的湖岸处，绿洲的主人示意他的客人坐到礁石上，自己则变魔术一样从不知何处掏出一个羊皮袋和两只金杯来。在旅行者质疑他们为何要特地到此地来前，永生者敏捷地把两只杯子都塞进他手里，自己打开羊皮袋的瓶口，往杯子里斟酒。  
等他们人手一只斟满酒的杯子，面对面坐在礁石上，永生者却不紧不慢地拦下他的客人：“不讲几句祝酒词吗？”  
旅行者盯着杯子，随口说：“呃，好吧……那祝你长命百岁。”  
永生者发出了一点干巴巴的笑声：“谢谢，已经长命百岁了。”  
“对不起，一时没想起来……那么，允许我祝你健康吧。”  
好在对方没计较他言语上的过失，似乎一种别的忧愁再次覆盖了他刚刚的好情绪，绿洲的主人心不在焉，但仍然再次举杯碰了碰他手里金杯的杯缘：“也祝你健康。”  
旅行者局促地瞥了一眼这位东道主，但没想出他笨拙的舌头能做出什么补偿，只好转过脸盯着杯子里清澈的酒液，酒盛在杯子里，像是一杯有香气的水一样。他决定先小小地抿一口。  
甜味的、辣味的、带着香气的酒从舌头下流进喉咙里，舌根尝到一些涩味，有水果的味道、植物叶片或森林的味道，隐约有干燥的、人工的香料氤氲的气息掠过鼻腔，又变成湿润的雨后的气味。  
——他瞥见鸽子掠过钟塔，雪飘落了，朋友从炉子里取出烤的面点来……他的故乡尖尖的屋顶、钉瓦片的铁钉——铁的甲板，阳光照在帆上，涂了油的厚布渗过星星点点的亮光……海散发出盐味，还有其中生活的植物的腥味，他脸颊被晒得发痛，于是把手指浸入浪舔舐海岸的舌头里……温暖的布料、清洗剂的味道，混杂着骆驼和干草的味道，他躺在母亲的围巾里，湿气还没从他手指间消失——他跌进水里去了，水涌进他的口鼻，而后从气管进入肺，他闻见像铁的味道，他刚认识的朋友抓着他的手腕，这是要去什么地方？“去”是什么？  
眼眶里有别的东西，烟火或者闪电在视网膜前闪烁，他尝到混杂了果汁的葡萄酒的甜味，有什么人坚定地把金属器皿里的液体倒进他嘴里，这回他感觉到他的手了，正是他自己的指腹摩梭着金杯的浮雕，把酒液倒到他自己舌头上。  
模糊的人影轻柔地扯着他放下杯子，他看见对方的眼睛在黑暗中发光，绿洲的主人语气带着笑意：“不用喝这么着急。”  
他缓过来了。  
旅行者低头看了看金杯，里面还剩下一半透明的液体，因为正对着月亮，像盛着一杯光一样。 拥有绿洲的好心永生者坐在湖岸的石块上，提着羊皮袋，晃着另一只金杯。  
他诚恳地夸奖道：“……确实是十分新奇的酒，我从没喝过这种。”  
绿洲的主人哼了一声，但仍然显得心情愉快：“当然，这是珍品。”他转过脸，似乎是醉意让他放松了点，微笑爬上他发白的嘴唇，他似乎很关切地问，“怎么样，好喝吗？”  
旅行者眯起一只眼睛，观察波动着微微水纹的酒液：“我也没喝过什么好酒……”  
“当然，”对方说，“我也没叫你和你喝过的那些没度数的东西比较。”  
“呃，度数？”旅行者说，“好吧，挺……挺神奇的，我看到我小时候做的梦。”  
对方轻声问：“什么样的梦？”  
旅行者低头看了看酒杯，那液体让他决定隐瞒：“现在我又把它忘记了，总归不是什么好梦。”  
“既然如此，”永生者转过脸，重新看向他拥有的湖，反射的月光在他脸上印出跃动的光斑，“那就多喝点，争取看到点好的。”  
旅行者摇摇头：“算了吧，我没做过什么好的梦。”  
“也许你忘记了。你记住了噩梦，但把好的忘记了。”  
旅行者也把视线投向湖面：“是吗？我敢肯定，我绝对没有梦见过比现在更好的事。”他知道自己也许露出了有点傻的微笑，“简直像梦一样。”  
永生者叹了口气，意外地没出言讽刺。  
他们挨在一起沉默地坐了一会儿。年轻人一点点抿着酒液，现在它尝起来像柠檬和肉桂的味道。  
过了一阵，永生者说：“无论如何，即便现在没什么好梦，我敢说，你之后也会梦见点好东西的——你才多大，不用急着下定论。”  
旅行者摇头说：“这事和年龄有什么关系？有的人倒霉，和他是不是个好人关系不大吧？你之前不是清楚得很吗？”他比划着补充，“湖是不是灵验的湖那些话。”  
永生者的声音低沉而平静：“也许。但你的亲人——至少你的母亲总会希望你幸福的，再怎么说，做点比和一个陌生人坐在湖边喝酒更好的梦。”  
旅行者小吃了一惊，又立刻笑了出来：“天哪，我有多久没听见这句话了！我的母亲，说真的，我的朋友，我记不得她长什么样了。非要说，我是有过一个妈妈，”他耸耸肩，又说，“不仅如此，我还有过个妹妹。她们都死了——不用和我道歉，我已经没什么可伤心的了。”  
“……你已经把她们忘掉了？”  
“忘记——我得说，您说得太奢侈了。”旅行者回答，已经感觉酒的热气在侵蚀他的头，一些话被他不假思索地从嘴里吐出来，“天下有多少我能选的事？只能说，我没办法记得了。”  
永生者用一种带着悲哀的说教口吻说：“你连梦都寄望不了吗？我想，你该选点轻松的方法——或者一了百了，找个你喜欢的地方住下，你已经有了不少积蓄，没必要再为了天下你选不了的事冒险了。”  
旅行者模棱两可地耸了耸肩，沉默许久，忽然说：“我还记得我给我的妹妹带糖球吃，她……她很乖，不怎么哭，所以我把甜食装在盒子里，权当她不哭不闹的奖赏。”  
永生者看着他。  
年轻人自顾自地说：“哎！我多适合做哥哥，我想如果她活着，我该是个好哥哥——不，也许很难做个好哥哥吧。有时我想，究竟是我习惯了到处跑，还是我天生乐意到处跑呢？”  
永生者没有说话。  
“也许我该……我该庆幸我已经失去了她。”旅行者抿了口酒，继续说，“先生，还是别叫我想太多事了，我们总得往前——走，看也要往前看。”  
“那么，”永生者隔了一阵，才开口问道，“你之后要去哪？去东边？”  
“也没什么特别的，只不过是我呆不住，总想到处看看。要让我定居在一个地方……不，我想我不会呆在一个地方的。”  
绿洲的主人低声说了句什么，旅行者此时已经喝得半醉，既没听见对方的话，也根本不知道对方说了话。他自顾自地端着杯子摇头晃脑，让那轮杯中的满月变成一牙牙的月亮碎片。  
年轻人没管永生者的反应，盯着那些分离聚合的碎片月亮，嘟囔着说：“我之前还以为你是什么湖泊精灵……当然了，哪有这么刻薄的精灵！但吃人的湖当然该有吃人的精灵……”  
永生者说：“你这就喝醉了？”他语气里没带什么鄙夷的意思，甚至听起来褪去了讥讽的腔调，温和的情绪飘荡着，像涟漪一样。旅行者把下巴搁在膝盖上，盯着湖里对方泛着白光的倒影，久违地感到目眩。  
他低下头，对自己的靴子说：“也许，但即便这样，我……我没法坦白，天哪，我没资格说这种话。”  
有人伸手摸了摸他从领子里露出的脖子，那是一只温暖的手，带着仿佛平凡的人的体温。旅行者开始犯困了。他努力振作起来，继续说：“我还有别的事要做，就算不是伟业，就算——”他摇摇头，“我没法说。”  
“你不用说。”永生者回答，仍然轻轻摸着他的脖子。  
旅行者挣扎着撑着眼皮，但很快，连脊背都支不住了。在他彻底睡到自己脚踝上之前，有人调整他的姿势，让他侧躺到地上——他是枕在温热的丝绸上吗？他搞不清为什么，但他很快轻易地放松下来，彻底沉入无梦的睡眠里。  
等他再醒来，已经日上三竿。远处商队准备出发的声音把他弄醒了，他躺在原地愣了半天，才彻底下决心起床。  
他翻了个身，从一捧蕨类上爬起来，他的毯子远远地铺在和他躺的地方完全无关的沙地上，车轴草的白花被他压碎了，粘在衣服上。太阳已经从沙丘上露出头，风泛着冷意，绿洲的水潭上波光粼粼。那位好心的永生者已经消失了，旅行者四处张望，没看见有什么白头发的高个子。倒是一对金杯仍然摆在不远处的礁石上，旅行者撑着膝盖站起来，走过去打量它们。他分不出哪个是他昨天用的那个。  
旅行者拿起了其中一只，用食指摸了摸杯底，没摸到有残存着什么佳酿，倒是摸到了一个凸起的、圆滑的物体。他把杯子倒过来，把里面的东西倒进手里，发现是一枚鹅卵石，放在手心里滚动时，能感觉到沙漠清晨的凉意。  
被金杯压住的纸条露了出来，他捡起来，看到上面用通用语潦草地写着三个字：“送你了。”他翻了翻纸条，没看到有署名，也没指明是送了什么，只好耸耸肩，把鹅卵石塞进口袋里，旅行者想了想，打算回个短讯，但全身上下翻了半天都没找到一根笔，只好折了根芦苇，沾着水在纸条上、覆盖在之前的字上写：“太谢谢了！”他把那个感叹号画得又大又湿，保证就算前面的单词都干了，也能留下一个巨大的竖条。  
他没在原处找到自己的骆驼，但绕着湖走了一阵，就发现地上有这个伙伴的足迹。一拨开芦苇，就看到他的骆驼的身影——它的缰绳拖在地上，神情淡然地嚼着干草，正缓慢地沿着湖岸踱步着向这边走来。  
他牵上骆驼，收拾行囊，正式离开了绿洲。  
他走向他来时相反的方向，按照原来的打算继续向东，走到绿洲边缘时，回头眺望湖面，茂盛的植被偶尔随风飘荡，它们那位神秘的主人仍不见踪迹。旅行者理了理背包，顺便把昨天的事连同酒的事都放进记忆柜子的最高处——他没觉得自己有回来的必要，无论是这位永生者、还是他的秘密，都没有需要他的意思；而这片绿洲足够偏僻，不在他常往来的路线上，他总是有自己的事要做的。  
——当然，忘记一件美好的事总是让人有点遗憾，旅行者想，这也算挺浪漫，也许我死前还会后悔昨晚没摸过这位永生者的睫毛。  
幸好，不出十星里，他就几乎不会再想起昨晚的事了。  
而没被他找到的绿洲的主人其实并未走远，在一丛芦苇后，永生者仰躺在水面上，毫不避讳地、懒洋洋地看着阳光从叶片间穿过的细碎光斑。  
——十分难得地，他感觉自己毫无睡意。  
算不上抖擞了精神，他思忖，大概只不过是睡得够多了，又可能是见到了他想见的，一切如他所料，因此稍微振作了点。  
他站起来，重新回到岸边，沿着自己拥有的湖踱步了一阵，沉浸在回忆中，大概过了三四天，终于有点疲累，于是坐在那块湖石上，卷起袖子，捞鹅卵石取乐。在将其中一块扔到远处、落入湖心时，他忽然又起了建造的兴趣，纯粹为了打发时间，他打算使用凡人的技术。  
——但何必着急呢？总归是为了娱乐。但无论怎么拖沓，只要是在进展，总有建成的一天，于是他刻意放慢进展，一边拆一边盖。  
很偶尔会有商队路过，他邀请他们到永远在修葺的建筑里歇脚，商人真心假意地夸赞他的积木城堡，有的时候他为了这些赞美感到恶心，或者单纯为了别的事分了心，就由着破坏欲把他的建筑物摧毁，不当的怨恨会在他心里烧灼很久，等地基处的植被重新茂密或是怨恨的火焰稍稍减弱，他才着手建新的建筑。但这种事发生得越来越少了，他在泉眼边用红柳的枝条做叠高的亭子，让能上人的平台延伸到水面上去，搭建和隐藏阶梯的游戏让他沉迷了一阵，路过的商人赞美他的工艺，他不在乎。  
这回他的积木城堡终于结束了调试，躲避了被毁灭的命运，竣工了——正是同一天，离开已久的旅行者骑着一只新骆驼，重新回到了他的绿洲。  
——他距离十星里时，绿洲的主人就听到了消息，于是整理他的建筑、悬挂帷幔、准备盛食物的容器，他做这些事也不过几个眨眼的时间，等他整理自己的衣着，坐下来开始等待，才发觉旅行者离得还远。永生者决定枕着胳膊小睡一阵，等他睁开眼睛，那个在他视野中明亮而耀眼的光斑已经近在咫尺了。  
旅行者正从东边的路口进来，他披着一件灰色的皮革斗篷，用围巾裹着脑袋。他用金子和搭了帐篷的行商换了干肉、慢吞吞地给骆驼汲水、灌满水囊和酒瓶，终于犹豫着看向湖岸另一侧的亭子。  
绿洲的主人一动不动地坐在他的椅子上，等着对方走过来。  
旅行者果然走来了。他还没走到亭子边，就局促地站住了。他慢吞吞地把骆驼缰绳系在灌木上，又专门整理了一番背包，在斗篷上擦了擦手，才走过去，站在阶梯下面不动了。  
永生者等得不耐烦，站起来，对他打招呼：“你来得太慢了，我等了你好几天。”  
旅行者支吾了一会儿，低头拍了拍衣摆的灰尘，抬头看向对方，说：“你真是一点变化没有啊。”  
永生者没接话，他径直走近来客，打量他的脸——旅行者的眼角多了褶皱，一道疤横过下颚，另一些反复切割留下的疤痕从喉部一直延伸到衣领里，耳后有暗红色的烧伤。旅行者脸颊上还留着一些没来得及剃的胡茬，但估计他在出发前还是稍微整理过自己，至少剪短了头发，这让他已经开始有沧桑感的脸稍微接近了他年轻时的样子——他看起来成熟、或干脆说苍老了不少，但永生者仍然能辨认出他眼睛里深藏的狡黠。  
永生者活动手腕，拍干净手上的灰，为旅行者掸去肩膀的积尘。——他感觉自己凝固的时间开始流淌了，这让他难得有点雀跃，但更抑制不住悲伤。  
旅行者挠了挠鼻子，他的颧骨和鼻梁被沙漠的太阳晒伤了，因此红得厉害，估计还在发痒，大概是注意到永生者盯着他的脖子看，他大声咳嗽，转而不太自然地去整理领子，试图把伤疤藏在那块布后面。  
永生者此刻才说：“……你倒是变了很多。”他顿了顿，又说，“我几乎认不出来你了。你有什么事吗？”  
旅行者说：“是这样的，我有一件东西还给你。”言毕，他低头从口袋中掏出一件东西，递给永生者。  
——那是一块坑坑洼洼的鹅卵石。  
是那个数十年前绿洲的主人送给他的礼物。  
永生者凝视着手里坑坑洼洼的石头，问：“为什么要还给我？我以为你把它丢掉了。”  
旅行者说：“我不小心把它弄丢了。但后来它自己回来了，我的一个朋友把它当作护身符送给我，我猜它是我许多年前的那个。”  
“那么，你要说什么？我猜，你不会是回来看望老朋友的。”  
旅行者清了清嗓子，缓慢地说：……“我去了很多地方。”  
白发的永生者拨弄着鹅卵石，听起来很平静：“是吗？”  
“……也死了很多次。”  
“我知道。”  
“第一次死的时候，我本来想立刻回来的——我知道大概是你的酒什么的，我得还给你……”旅行者把重心挪到右脚上，“但是遇到了一些别的事，我死了第二次。”  
“两次你都掉了脑袋。”绿洲的主人用一种平常的口气说，“为什么？你遇到了强盗？”  
“呃，第一次是。”旅行者说，“第二次是跑进了崇拜月亮的组织的基地，发生了些别的事，他们想要动脉血……拿镰刀割的，刽子手用的力气太大了，我后来爬起来才发现脊椎也被割断了。”  
“好吧，然后呢？我知道你被烧死了。我猜，你去救火了？”  
“对。一个猎人的女儿，她当时只有五岁，后来我在纳萨勒遇见她，她成了个顶好的木匠，也结了婚，已经有三个孩子了。”  
“我不关心猎户的女儿。接下来是什么？你死于窒息，反复六遍。”  
“绞刑，”旅行者开始有点心不在焉，脸上露出费力回忆的神情，“说错了一句话，惹恼了一个小地方的公爵……”  
“然后呢？我记得是胸口和喉咙的贯穿伤，或者干脆是失血过量，有什么人能直接这么伤到你？我还以为你是个武艺高手。”  
“哦，这个嘛，”旅行者不安地搓了搓手，“我的朋友需要我，我替他上了战场，那确实是一场输不了的仗……对不起，当时稍微有点得意忘形了，我以为没人知道……”  
永生者攥着鹅卵石，冷冷地说：“好吧，英雄阁下，然后呢？”  
“……风寒感冒？”  
“……你得了疫病。”对方用一种陈述的口吻说，“发烧、胸口痛、乏力、咳嗽，然后开始呕血，直到把硬化的支气管整个吐出来，你才死掉。”  
“好吧，是在摩亚平原……真的只是路过罢了，我也不是故意要去的。”  
“不尽如此吧。你死得比一般病人都快，症状也严重，想必你在得了病之后也到处乱跑、给自己找数不尽的麻烦……之后呢？”  
“呃，对不起……之后，之后我当然死了。医生们大概是把尸体都丢到河里，等我醒来的时候，已经快漂到入海口了。我花了好长时间才走到什町的，这回又把我送回去了，算是白费了不少力气。我搭上一架飞空艇，花了一个月就到沙漠的边缘，马不停蹄地过来。”  
“幸好你学会了怎么在水里呼吸，”永生者讽刺道，“否则还得淹死几次。”  
“的确，感谢利姆莱因——当然主要感谢你。”  
绿洲的主人瞥了他一眼：“谢我做什么？我没做什么好事吧。”  
“我现在还活着……这不算好事吗？”  
“算吗？在我看来，你死了十三次。”  
“你说得也对……”旅行者想了想，“鉴于每次我都让别的什么人活了下来，能不能匀一匀，看作我还没死过？”  
“不是这么算的。”永生者说，让鹅卵石在手指间转动，“他们总有一天也会死，你只是白白死了十三次——”  
“不管怎么样，事情已经发生了。”旅行者打断他，思索片刻，又说，“你有什么想要的吗？或者，让我把借来的……呃，无论什么东西还给你？”  
永生者用那双浅色的眼睛打量他，而后重新移开视线，他盯着手心里的鹅卵石，缓慢地说：“我没做什么好事，没资格管你要东西。至于你借了什么……是我从你那里拿了东西，我也不会还给你的。”  
“向我要东西不需要资格不资格的。”旅行者摇摇头，“无论你怎么想，我觉得你帮了我。你说吧，只要我能办到，我会尽量去做的。”  
一向胸有成竹的永生者沉默了。他转着鹅卵石，侧过脸，看着倒影着黄昏景象的水潭。过了一阵，他说：“我……不知道。”他又安静了好一阵，说，“让我再想想吧。”  
说完，他转过身，走进水潭里，在晃过一丛芦苇时，消失在干枯的叶片间了。  
旅行者也不着急，在他看来，一切谜底都已经揭开了，少年时那种出众的直觉此时已经沉淀为一种别的智慧——和那些本性里的杂质、或干脆说本性本身混合起来，让他有一种超脱的坦然。  
旅行者慢吞吞地回到骆驼和行李旁，他本以为结束这件事只需要片刻，因此没带什么行李，翻了半天才找到一张干冷的无酵饼和一小块冷油脂。于是他在湖边生火，烤热卵石来加热这点干粮。  
等他咽下最后一口面饼，绿洲的主人才重新出现在湖岸旁。他一出现旅行者就注意到了，他抬头瞥了一眼这个面色苍白的永生者，慢吞吞地舔干净手指上的油，踩熄火堆的余烬，也站起来，走向对方。  
旅行者语气轻松地说：“怎么样，想好了吗？”  
永生者蹙着眉，那些他努力掩藏仍留下不可磨灭痕迹的疲惫和悲哀透过这神色显现出来，他张开手掌，另一枚鹅卵石躺在他手心里，上面画着一道黑色的墨线。  
旅行者问：“这是什么意思？”  
永生者说：“一次死亡的机会，没有痛苦，你会安睡一样死去……如果你希望，可以再做个好梦。”  
“那么，这是你想要我做的吗？”旅行者想了想，说，“我会照做的。”  
永生者摇摇头，合拢了手指：“不，和之前的不一样，这是一件礼物。”  
“这说不通。”  
“为什么？难道你不想要吗？永恒的安眠、令人陶醉的黑暗、舒适的寂静……你死了十三次，仍然不向往这个吗？”  
“不，我怎么想倒不重要，我是说，你看起来比我需要这个。我是说，休息。”  
永生者又摇了摇头，他看起来比刚刚更疲惫了：“你的想法永远比我的重要，这种时候就不要和我谦让了吧？要还是不要？”  
“……你还好吧？”  
“要还是不要？”  
旅行者看了他一会儿，慢慢摇了摇头。  
永生者沉默地和他对视。  
旅行者学着对方的语调说：“我不知道为什么你会觉得我在谦让……但……”他挠了挠鼻子，“如果你自己都不乐意用，我没道理受这个骗的。”  
永生者深吸了一口气，疲惫的神色被恼怒代替了。不管怎么说，这下他生动了不少。他气急败坏地去抓对方的肩膀：“什么意思！你这——”  
旅行者打断他没说出口的牢骚：“我真没觉得你干了坏事。但如果你非要这么想，我现在原谅你。”  
“……你什么都不知道，所以才会这么说。”  
“那正好趁我什么都不知道、一无所知地随便原谅别人的时候，把这事忘了吧。我想，就算我什么都知道了，还是会原谅你的。”  
永生者长久地沉默着。  
旅行者拍拍他的肩膀：“……行了，别在意了，你看，我自己都不在意。”  
“……你什么都不在意。”  
“这可说不准吧，”他反驳道，然后挤挤眼，学舌道，“‘你什么都不知道，所以才这么说’。”  
永生者叹了口气，肩膀放松下来，他看起来还是很疲惫，但某种深藏的释然让他整个人稍微变得柔和了。他说：“确实，我什么都不知道。”他随手把两个鹅卵石都塞进口袋里，站起来，俯身掸了掸袍摆，伸手把旅行者也拉了起来。  
他们肩并肩走到湖边。站在湖岸的礁石上，能感觉到有风迎着脸吹过。旅行者长长吸了一口气。  
“我记得我们之前也这样站着。”旅行者开口说，“——美好的夜晚！我当时想，我永远不会忘记那个时刻的。”  
他的同行者沉默地站在他旁边，过了半晌才用发涩的声音说：“是的，我想我也不会忘记。”  
旅行者转过脸，端详这位面貌毫无变化的朋友：“我记得我们一起喝你的酒，祝酒词是——”  
“祝健康。”永生者说，“托你的福，我一直无灾无病。”  
“也托你的福。”旅行者说，“我想，我算是健康吧，可能不如你健康。”他露出回忆的神情，“然后是什么来着？你告诉我你是个永生者。”  
绿洲的主人没有说话。  
“我说，‘我猜到了’，因为……因为我一向运气不错。”  
“是的。你一向如此。”  
“然后……我记得我们抽奥秘牌，其中有一张是……圣杯，圣杯一？我想，这意味着刚开始的长久友谊，这倒是十分灵验，我没料到我还会回到这里来。”  
绿洲的主人摇了摇头，旅行者没明白他的意思，但他同时模糊地知道，不是所有未说出的话，都需要他理解。  
他们在原地又站了一阵，其中一人提议沿着湖散步，于是他们缓慢地踩在不平整的礁石上，权当遛弯解闷。  
——多年前的记忆已经失真，但旅行者仍隐约记得当时那种和激情混合、浅薄的爱慕——和当时一样，没有一种灵感让他能吐出半句好话来。诗歌，他想，对于失去了青年的人而言是怎样一件难事啊！他的年轻的自我被隐藏在他的那些过于丰富的、死的经历之后，活跃的色彩早就和余烬一样发灰了。  
而他的老朋友这张年轻的、多年前的面孔，重新激起他那些积灰的渴望，他咽了咽唾沫，对着对方的衣领说：“我当时想，也许我死前——”和很久以前一样，他立刻发觉这个愿望的冒犯之处，中间就卡了壳，转而说：“也许我死前会后悔，没有邀请你一起去旅行。”  
永生者看着湖面，轻声说：“这算什么，你现在是想弥补当时的遗憾？”  
旅行者耸了耸肩：“当然。我想这个邀请不算冒犯吧。”他顿了顿，若有所思，“如果能缓解你的——无聊，我很乐意做点贡献。”  
永生者说：“我明白了。”但他紧接着摇了摇头，“不，无论我在哪里，我的痛苦总是持续的，和沙漠或者绿洲还是城市乡村都没关系，没有冒犯的意思，但无论你做什么，都缓解不了它，更不可能消除它。它们存在只因为我还能思考，还能回忆，我想， 它们也许只是持续的折磨。”  
“噢。”旅行者说，“好吧，我想你说得很清楚了。”  
他俩沉默地走了一小段路。  
“如果可以——”绿洲的主人开腔道，但他摇了摇头，又闭上了嘴。  
旅行者诚挚地说：“无论什么都可以。”  
永生者低声说：“我本来指望，能做到一件事。”  
“这么看来，你失败了？”旅行者想了想，“我想这无需挂心，我们总是不停地失败。”  
“这件事有所不同，除了我之外没人能做到。因此，如果我失败了，不会有第二个人代替我，曾经的我一度认为，这是一件不惜代价的事。”  
旅行者笼统地安慰道：“即便只有你能做到，也不代表你一定要去做。”  
“你说得对——如果只是他人的要求，我想我坚持不了那么久。但我比任何人都希望看到这件事成功，”永生者说，“但和你的设想不同，虽然代价巨大，我最终还是成功了。”  
“那么，你该得到了你想要的结果。”  
“但结果和我所预料的不同。我似乎成功了，但究其结果而言，我失败了。我的手段没换来我想要的结果。”他摇摇头，“我想我早该预料到的，不乐于改变自己的秉性的人或物，无论我怎么努力挽救、拼命劝谏，也不能改变他们。”  
旅行者没立刻接话。他仍缓慢地随着同伴的步伐前进，但显然陷入了沉思，他的同伴也并不着急，安静地等待着他的回答。过了很久，旅行者才又开口，说：“有什么我能做的事吗？”  
永生者扯了扯嘴角：“天哪，我的朋友，你有多想做个英雄？没有你能做的事了，虽算不上一切都结束了，但于我而言，已经没有前路了——如果我早点意识到我的无能，半途而废，现在反而好受点。”  
旅行者说：“怎么会没有呢？你还活着……”  
“活着又怎么样？”永生者嗤笑道，“一切结束了！落幕了！散场了！我想不出任何补救的法子，正确之事！多可笑，我已经搞不清什么是正确之事了。你明白了吧，还要我再说一遍吗？”  
“……对不起。”旅行者低头说。  
听到他道歉，永生者脸上那深刻的愤懑反而更明显了，但这怒火转瞬而逝，一切又重新被掩盖在疲惫和悲哀之后。他叹了口气，没再说话。  
他们继续在湖岸边散步，此时已经是午夜，没有风时，湖面的涟漪被月亮驱动，而这白色的卫星此刻正斜悬在西南方，只露出一个泛黄的月牙。绿洲茂盛的、不衰退的植被被这昏暗的光芒渲得影影绰绰。四周只听见浪轻噬湖石的悉索声。  
不久，他们重新回到系骆驼的树丛下，沉默的东道主才开口问：“你早上就要走了吧，之后打算去哪？”  
“还没做过打算，我本来想，也许我会在这住一会儿……或者干脆在这定居。”旅行者说，“还设想过干脆在这办葬礼。”  
永生者说：“你还远没到该打算办葬礼的年龄。”  
“借你吉言，”旅行者回答，“但我已经少说办了有五回了。”他笑了笑，补充道，“我是说，我猜你会不会直接杀了我了事，这样我确实得永远呆在这了。”  
“不，”绿洲的主人客观地说，“你会去以太海，失去所有的记忆和技巧，变成一个别的人。”他顿了顿，低声补充道，“至于杀了你……我确实有过这个打算，直接动手，连抱怨的机会都不会有，我会妥善处理你的灵魂。直到——不，总之，我后悔了。”  
“……谢谢你，我想。”旅行者干巴巴地说，“恕我冒昧，我能问一句为什么吗？”  
“为什么？这不是很好猜吗？我当然后悔了，我想，何必再由我创造更多的痛苦？既然是如此长的歌剧的终幕，我一定把它做得又漂亮又轻松，既然这是一件好事，当然要让它表里如一地好。”  
“……”  
永生者转头去看正假装自己忙于踢石子的旅行者，和他一起绕过红柳亭子，用一种柔和的口吻重复他之前说过的话，“没有痛苦，你会安睡一样死去，我可以让你多做点好的梦——你忘了的那些好梦。我想如此一来，一切都变得比之前好，我大概做了正确的事。”  
旅行者终于抬头瞥了他一眼，模糊地做了个请便的手势：“……你说了算。”  
“显然，我说了不算。”绿洲的主人平静地说，“也许我是对的，但万一我是错的呢？后来我觉得，由你自己选比较合适。”  
旅行者说：“你该直接做决定的，无论对错，至少你能开心点。”  
“我不这么想，”对方说，“我自己决定了够多了，这样做……”他想了想，“更有新意。”  
“新意？你认真的吗——万一我错了呢？”  
“你不会错的。——别急着反驳，我没在夸你。”他用一种还在斟酌的口吻说，“我想，是因为我看得太多，每次都提前替将来忧愁了，反而做出了不合适的决定来；你什么都看不到，因此就算未来的你发现了此刻的错误，至少你的决定有一个片刻正确过。”  
“……”  
“况且，这是你的事……无论正确与否，这样恰当点。”  
“……我就当作你在夸我吧。”旅行者顿了顿，又说，“虽然刚刚还没决定，但现在我有点眉目了。也许我可以去拜访我的每个朋友，学学木匠手艺，或者去吓一吓那个伯爵，都挺有意思的，可惜我的脸变了不少，他不一定认得出我就是了。”  
绿洲的主人沉默了一会儿，说：“当然，挺好的打算。”  
“是吧？”旅行者说，“我也这么觉得。”他想了想，又问，“你有什么别的打算？总不能是只有了结了我一个计划吧。”  
“没什么好讲的。”对方模棱两可地说，顿了顿，自暴自弃地承认了，“好吧，我承认，我只有这一件事做。这有什么奇怪的？”  
“……那就这么放弃了？不再考虑考虑？”  
“我已经考虑了很长时间了。”永生者说，“不如说，已经考虑得太久了，以至于考虑这事已经变得非常讨人厌——不如说，你就很讨人厌……思考如何杀了你比思考自杀还痛苦。”  
“哦……”旅行者说，“我倒是没料到这个，也许这事不需要怎么考虑。人总不会在战场上思考是否该杀死敌人的。”  
“你不是个敌人。我说了，我认为这是正确的事。敌人……那是另一件事。”他回答，“我太想做正确的事了。”  
“什么？”  
永生者犹豫了一会儿，最终还是说：“——不，这不是什么要紧的事。总之，我放弃了，对你来说这大概是个皆大欢喜的结局吧。”  
旅行者看了他一会儿，说：“确实。”  
此时已经过了午时许久，绿洲的主人因此提议他们折返回亭子休息，旅行者欣然同意——他打定主意，今天只做欣然同意一种决定，而如果明天还需要走远路，一个凡人多少需要点睡眠，这对他而言，是个挺体贴的建议。  
他们慢步回亭子，在一个隐藏在建筑后的阶梯上到亭子坡顶下的夹层里。夹层只有不到一人高，建设者体贴地在地板上放置了毯子和床榻，有热的茶饮摆在矮桌上。因为做东的人坚称自己不打算稍微合合眼，旅行者得以占据这里唯一的床。他没好意思穿着鞋上来，刚刚在阶梯的入口就脱下靴子和袜子，没上两阶，又觉得外套上全是沙土，因此，此刻只穿着缝了领子的衬衣，赤脚坐在床榻上——他灵活地用小腿藏好自己的脚，好让他看起来整体清洁一点，在他忙于这件事时，永生者在矮桌对面坐下了。  
永生者示意他喝茶，又问这位客人他旅行故事里平静的那部分，他讲了一阵打猎和学做酸奶的趣事、城市的边角或者住在钟塔里的魔术师，又转去讲森林的阳光、雨后的气味或者守林人朋友。茶尝起来有一种叫不出名字的甜味，等他讲完草原的雨天、淙淙的溪流，忽然感觉眼皮打架，在他想起来该道歉之前，他就靠着叠好的毯子睡着了。  
等他从睡眠——无梦的睡眠中醒来，檐下的矮窗正透着朦胧的晨色。  
永生者不见踪影。  
旅行者从夹层里钻出来，穿好外套、系上鞋带，绕到自己的骆驼那边时，正看到他的朋友站在树荫下，眺望着晨时的湖景。他慢慢走近对方，朦胧的晨色透过蒸腾的水气和云层散射到一切事物上，同样也让永生者白色的脸微微泛出健康的红色——这让对方那张年轻的面孔像永恒的神的面貌一样。  
察觉了旅行者的视线，永生者回过头来，问他：“怎么了？”  
“刚刚我本来想，如果我不做一件事，我之后一定会后悔。”旅行者回答，笑意自然地浮上来，而后沉没进他其他的话里，“不过转念一想，我怎么能拿这种愿望叨扰你？”  
永生者转过脸来：“你当然可以做所有你想做的，”他带着点哀戚的意味说，“我的故事还不够让你学会珍惜机会吗？没有下一次了，没有往后了。”  
“是吗？直到彻底失去前，我们也没法了解是不是真的没机会了，想来，这应当算‘姑且还有’。”旅行者说，“算了！让它自己呆着吧，也许在我后悔前，我已经把它忘了。”他想了想，说，“那么，你有别的想说的吗？我是说，虽然我缓解不了你的痛苦，但至少能让你此刻有个听众。”  
“这故事讲起来太长了。”永生者摇头，“我没那个耐心。”  
“只要你乐意，随便讲一点都可以，我也不会抱怨你讲的怎么样的。”  
永生者凝视着对方的眼睛，过了一阵才说：“……对你来说，这只不过是一段故事罢了，让它只困扰我一个人吧。”他顿了顿，又说，“我猜你也不会被这种故事困扰的，即便讲给你，你也离这个故事太远了。”  
“好吧，真遗憾，”旅行者说，眺望着远处正被风削平的沙丘，“你说得也不是没道理，我大概完全没法了解一个永生者的心。不过，我想这故事绝对够精彩。”  
永生者反驳道：“——完全没什么精彩的，”他露出了点笑容，“又累、又麻烦，简直是那种糟糕作家的寓言故事，忙上忙下，最终什么也没得到。”  
旅行者说：“总比我的精彩点吧！”他也咧嘴笑了，“但论有趣，我的更有趣点。人们总是喜欢短篇小说。”他摇头晃脑，“就叫死了五次的人一类的，或者多写几次，这种血溅得满地的小说，我想能在王城赚得盆满钵满。”  
对方凝视着他：“当然了。”  
旅行者说：“那确实是当然，我猜你的小说一定是硬皮的精装书，诗人赞美你，多好的文笔！多美的诗！就算结局不合心意，总好过有些人的烂俗故事吧。”  
“怎么会呢，只要是人写出来的，永远是烂俗故事。”永生者说，难得诚心地笑了笑，“别调侃我了，再怎么好的诗，写上数万行，用无趣形容都不够，要我说，简直是可怕的诗了。”  
他们俩面对面站了一会儿，旅行者一直低头看着对方的扣子，而永生者耐心地等着他说那句让他犹豫的话，一动不动地站在旅行者对面。过了很久，旅行者开口说：“我没告诉过你的名字吧？”  
永生者说：“是啊，我们有许多没做的事。”他向旅行者伸手，示意对方和自己握手。  
旅行者瞥了一眼他的面孔，这张疲惫的、不悦的、悲哀的面孔终于平静下来，此刻脸上带着一种诚恳的宁静。他重新低头看向永生者的扣子——和那只伸向他的手，洁白的、无茧的手，旅行者察觉自己什么也没在想，他觉得这挺好的，最好不要再多想这只手的事——他知道自己的手是什么样子的，那是一双劳动和战斗层层叠叠积累出的手，和如此一只未经风霜的手握在一起，大概也不会是好看的样子吧。他重新抬头和永生者对视，看着那双浅色的眼睛，他缓缓握住那只伸向他的手——那只无鳞鱼、无羽鸟。  
他俩握了手、相互鞠躬、拥抱彼此、亲吻脸颊，行每一种历史上存在过的人互相行过的礼。然后他们交换名字，挥别彼此、再握手，行每一种用于告别的礼。  
旅行者要从绿洲东侧的窄路离开，他的骆驼还拴在昨天的树上，于是他走过去，解下缰绳，把包裹系在骆驼背上。他转过身，看见绿洲的主人远远地站在他将去的路上。  
永生的人冲他模糊地打了个手势：“走吧，让我送送你。”  
于是他们绕过湖，并肩往绿洲外走去。  
不久，他们到达了绿洲的边缘。那些连绵的、成片的植被在身后不远处结束了，他们的鞋陷入昨晚的东风吹来的沙子里，最后一株绿叶植物趴在一块风化了一半的岩石的阴影下，把小枝从根系里伸出来，深色的老叶环绕着黄色的茎。  
他们在那株匍匐在地的白剌旁站住了，旅行者转过身，松开骆驼的缰绳，再次说：“再见！”  
绿洲的主人也说：“再见！”  
旅行者没再说别的话，他们昨天说了很多了，对于一个本身不擅长遣词造句的人而言，他说了这辈子他会说的所有话，他干涸了，想不出别的话来。而对于另一个远比他更精于此道的人而言，他的语言像坚冰，只有狠而快地用凿子凿，才能产生一些细微的碎屑，此刻凿子远离了他，那些旧的、精巧的语句在他灵魂深处沉默着，一切风平浪静，他没话可说，因此，他也没说别的话。  
于是他们再次行告别的礼，最后握了一次手。活的温度从接触的、粘连的皮肤另一端传过来，就算松开手，这种触觉仍然残留在原处。  
旅行者冲对方眨眨眼，牵上骆驼，迈过那丛白剌，正式转身踏出了绿洲的范围。  
正巧是清晨，东风散发着令人口干舌燥的甘甜，明亮的金星正划过卫星脸颊一侧。旅行者继续牵着他的骆驼向前走，靴子陷在沙子里。他一边走，一边把行囊绑在骆驼背上。又走了两步，弯下腰提了提绑腿，披肩扫过沙地，等他站直了，快跑两步追上他自顾自向前走的骆驼，那些吊穗擦过一阵风，甩下刚沾上的沙砾。旅行者追上了骆驼，晃了两下，重新找回了前进的节奏。不一会儿，他又从上衣里袋里掏出酸角来，低头掰开，胳膊晃动了一下，大概是把廉价零食草草塞进了嘴里。 此时，他已经只是广阔的黄色和晴空下一个小小的人影了。  
绿洲的主人站在原地凝视着这个小小的人影——他头也不回地离开的朋友。告别之路从古至今都是如此的，猜测着远离之人何时回头，对远离之人而言，身后是否有另一人目送他、值当他回头呢？这曾经是永生者的游戏，至少是乐趣——他如此擅长告别这位朋友，但像所有一切别的事一样，它们都埋没在比广阔沙漠更广阔的时间里，他早已经不那么习惯了。  
在他呆立在原地、沉入回忆前，这个小小的人影忽然转过来，冲他挥手，有零散的、被风吹散的音节飘到他耳边，他猜旅行者正喊他刚知道的名字。澎湃的、无垠的激情又摄住他的心——这耀眼的、讨人厌的激情。他想：朋友，我的朋友！这是最后一次再见了！  
于是爱梅特塞尔克——哈迪斯放任所有其他该安眠在坚冰下的激流涌出，春潮之泉解冻出的去年——无数个去年前的花朵，促使他做他万年之前也未做过的事，他站直了，也向他正欲离开的朋友挥手，如他的新朋友——老朋友一样，向旅行者喊他现在的名字。  
——一个他早就知悉，但一直不愿叫出口的名字。  
他听见自己的声音，先是沙哑的陈述，而后是命令，而后是高喊，他真的喊了吗？还是只是他疲劳、过载的心吱呀作响？他留下它来了吗？这澎湃无垠的激情——  
小小的人影再挥了一次手，他知道他要转身了，在那之前，他闭上了眼睛。  
在风的声音和合拢眼睑的黑暗中，一些更古老的、过去的英雄们的名字徘徊在他周围，他觉得它们像冬季枯枝上过夜的渡鸦，或者沼泽平原迁徙季节的候鸟，零散而庞然的物体，他感觉它们之中最古老和闪耀的那只金色的鸟正越过别的名字和他对视，他很清楚，无论如何追逐都不可能达到它所在之处了。在下意识挽留它之前，他意识到它会一直在那。  
有另一个名字停留在他肩上，它的音节还残留在口腔里。像从一场长而糟糕的梦里醒来，他呼吸到新的空气。  
他攥紧拳头，鹅卵石正挥发地散发着他自己注入的以太，带来一种温热的、他人的皮肤一样的触觉。  
钥匙就在他手中。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> 没去过沙漠，也没去过绿洲，都是我编的（  
> 是“如果存活的人只剩下一个”的条件下，“世界被整合，但没有一个人原样复活”的if，所以无论主角还是其他人物都是被缝合完整的灵魂，但显然这没让他们永生或道德高尚……这也是我编的  
> 狮子是赫拉克勒斯neta（八竿子打不着），搭积木是neta的英版的Architect这外号，吉普赛光是我编的  
> 动植物是胡扯的，地名是百度的稍微有点联系的圣经地名，已经纯粹是瞎编了。  
> 星座和行星的描写百分之八十是我编的，没仔细查月相和季节对行星影响，而且艾欧泽亚确实好像没行星。  
> 是不是有种说了半天什么也没说的感觉，这就是一事无成派记叙文！不用很麻烦不用很累就能学会！
> 
> 别的话：  
> 对“爱梅特塞尔克不是这么__（填写形容词）的人吧！”的申辩：对不起，ooc就是这样的……不过这个故事发生的前提就是命运已经把他所有的努力都倒进以太界了，是在“变成吃人章鱼”和“开始后悔”两个ooc方向里选了后面的。  
> 对于“这完全和光之战士没关系吧”的申辩：可恶，确实没关系。非要说有，那也有，为什么会这样小编也不知道，通融一下吧。


End file.
